1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to storage racks, and more particularly to a storage rack for storing pillows that comprises a pair of frame members that are connected to one another in a scissors like fashion and form a collapsed low profile form for easy storage when the rack is in a first position and not in use and rotate into a second position wherein the frame members form an X wherein the pillows are stacked vertically atop one another for easy accessible temporary storage when the pillows are not in use.
2. Description of Related Art
Throw pillows or accent pillows are great additions that will complete any bedroom. Regardless of the style—modern, traditional, contemporary, or eclectic—if a bed looks drab, a homeowner will place a couple of colorful or trendy throw pillows on the bed to add some character. But when it's time to go to bed, where do you put all those pillows? As is usually the case, the pillows get tossed on the floor creating trip hazards or clutter until the bed is made up again. This is also very annoying in guest bedrooms, since your guest may not know what to do with all those pillows and will throw them on the floor or atop furniture possibly damaging lamps or accidentally forcing items to the floor.
Worse still, the floor just makes the pillow too attractive to bugs and pets, possible stains, and other contamination.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a means of keeping pillows and the like off the floor so as to obviate the need for the user to bend over to pick them up for replacement on the bed, or be placed on materials that might stain the pillow, or be exposed to the risk of bug infestation and contamination.
Because the room would look cluttered with unnecessary furniture, it would be desirable to have a storage rack that is portable and openable for ease of use when guests visit and collapsible into a compact form for storage when the guests leave and the rack is not needed. Storage could occur in spaces of 2″×24″ hung in closet, placed along inside closed wall, behind dresser or displayed.
In modern society, many storing devices are known and currently available. By way of example, various storage devices and arrangements are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,716,862; 2,939,584; 4,828,123; 5,167,329; 5,213,221; 6,308,837; 6,443,321; 8,464,880; Des. 278,497; Des. 278,669; Patent Publication 2008/0283480; and CN 203195100U. These publications are specifically incorporated herein by reference as regards the conventional approaches and constructions taught therein.
Also, the above listed prior publications are identified herein in recognition of a duty of disclosure of related subject matter, which may be relevant under 37 CFR 1.56.
While each of the above devices may have been suitable for the uses and problems the invention then intended to solve, none appreciated or suggested a solution to the problem of providing a collapsible pillow storage rack which addresses ease of assembly to rapidly provide access to temporarily store pillows and prevent exposure to dirty floor surfaces and obviate awkwardness of bending down as well as providing a storage rack that is collapsible into compact form for storage when needed.
It is to be appreciated that there is a need for a storage rack for storing pillows which is collapsible for easy storage when the rack is not in use, lightweight and portable, easy to open for use, is structurally stable when placed in use, safe to use in the home, and inexpensive to make. Additionally, there are health needs pertaining to asthma and tripping hazards in bedrooms.